


Sun Protection

by Joths_Dump



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-War, Slice of Life, Spoilers, taking it easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joths_Dump/pseuds/Joths_Dump
Summary: It's apparently Seteth week. I came up with this idea after seeing Rhea appear on the Feh banner. I imagined Seteth fussing over her and male Byleth teasing him.Contains spoilers about Seteth, Flayn, and Rhea.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea (implied), My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Kudos: 16





	Sun Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Male Byleth is Baileth (it's pronounced the same).  
> Bai is in a relationship with Seteth and it's implied Byleth is in one with Rhea.

“Remember to consistently apply the protective lotion, especially after swimming or excess perspiration,” Seteth lectured.

“Yes Seteth,” Rhea sighed.

“Don’t swim out to far from the coastline,” he continued.

“We got it Seteth,” Byleth complained.

“If you are thirsty do not drink the sea water. Return to shore and…” Byleth cut him off.

“Brother.” Byleth sighed with relief.

Seteth became flustered and blushed from his cheeks to his pointy ears (although he was still hiding them beneath his hair). “We are not siblings, we- HEE!” Seteth’s lecture devolved into squealing as he felt a cool and slippery hand grasp his shoulder.

“You know Seteth, you should make sure you’re protected as well.” Baileth teased him. It was the sly mint haired young man that Byleth called to. “Hey ladies! You two are looking positively radiant!” he complimented his sister and boss, while continuing to spread lotion across Seteth’s broad shoulders.

“Thank you Baileth,” Rhea chuckled. Her cheeks were dusted pink and she was tightly hugging Byleth’s arm.

“Hey bro, will you keep down the fort here? I’m gonna take Morrigan to fly us over to see the coral reef.” Byleth explained.

“What?” Seteth pestered in disbelief. He did not realize just how far from his line of sight the two hoped to travel.

“That sound’s wonderful! Have fun you two. Don’t let too many strangers snap their necks doing a double take!”

The two women giggled. “We’ll try our best!” They quickly run off towards the sea side stables, while Baileth held Seteth down to keep him from chasing after them.

“Bai,” Seteth fussed.

Baileth placed his right index finger over Seteth’s lips and teasingly berated him, “Ah ah ah. You promised you would be more relaxed on this trip. Seteth blushed again and turned his gaze away. Baileth smirked. “You _know_ my sister want let anything happen to _your_ sister.” Seteth turned to face Bai again with a frown and a furrowed brow. Baileth’s smirk turned into a wicked grin. “ _Cichol_.”

“Baileth!” Seteth shouted. He lowered his voice into a whisper, “You mustn’t compromise our identities. We can’t be sure when…” he lectured until Bai wrapped his arms around Seteth’s waist, and leaned his head into his shoulder.

“There’s no one who would seek to inflict an ill fate upon us for miles.” Baileth spoke silkily. He sighed into Seteth’s collar, his warm breath tickled the skin and sent a shiver down his spine. Byleth loosened his grips and eased away. Seteth was already beginning to miss his embrace. “Even Flayn has allowed us space.”

“Huh!? Where is she?”

“She’s taking a tour further inland. Apparently, there’s an old fossilized reef that she wanted to learn about.” Bai explained nonchalantly.

“I see…” Seteth sighed and pinched his brow between his finger-tips.

Bai giggled. He stepped back and spread his arms out wide. “As you can see, we have the _whole beach_ to ourselves.” He wasn’t exaggerating. Though it was a bright in sunny day, with a cool breeze and calm waters, there was nary a person to be seen.

“Since when… There were people a few minutes ago…” Seteth was confuddled, he quickly looked side to side and all around. He slowed down and look towards Bai who was smiling smugly with one hand on his hip. “How in the world did you accomplish this?”

“I have my ways.” Baileth brought his hand up to his face and held his index finger against the tip of his chin and winked. He was emulating Anna.

Seteth sighed. But he let go of his tension, and smiled. “You never cease to surprise me. Perhaps… this could be pleasant.”

Baileth walked over to Seteth’s side, he hugged the taller man’s strong and muscular arm and leaned his head against his shoulder. He sighed and closed his eyes.

“Baileth…?”

“They’ve been through a lot. We’ve all been through a lot.” Bai spoke wistfully. “We should be able to enjoy moment’s like these. When we can bathe under the sun and splash in the ocean’s waters.”

Seteth nodded his head and smiled ear to ear. “You’re right. How about we grab some things and sit down by the water?”

Baileth lifted his head, “Great! I made some snacks; we can have a picnic.”

“Sounds magnificent.”

The two of them laughed and walked towards their cabin. Bai continued to held onto Seteth’s arm the way there.

**Author's Note:**

> Byleth in the Byleth and Rhea duo unit has her blue hair so they were probably summoned before her merge. But I wanted to set up the fic after the war. So Bai has the mint hair but By doesn't. It's a bummer we don't get any casual Seteth and Rhea interactions in the game proper. Sigh...


End file.
